Remembrance Day
by Oleanne
Summary: Elrond and Celebrian must lead the Remembrance Day ceremony leaving a young Arwen in caregivers' hands.  But what does the child sense that has unsettled her so?
1. Chapter 1 A difficult morning

Music, melancholic and lamenting, called him to wakefulness. The air was cool but a warm body pressed against his and a precious head perched against his chest.

"_Dear __Ilúvatar__, thank you for my Celebrian and for the gift of our precious children. Please watch over and protect us. Bless and care for those we have lost including Ereinion, Indiriel, Oropher and so many friends and loved ones. Keep Elros and his descendants in your love. May all find peace and rebirth in the west or in the place you have prepared for mortals. Guide me, so I may faithfully serve you and your children. Dear Eru, I place my trust in you." _His morning prayer rang silently in his thoughts.

"Meleth nin," the sultry voice sounded near his shoulder. Then the soft strands slid over as a wicked tongue and lips nibbled at his bare skin, sending shivers through him. "Chilly are we?" The breathtaking azure eyes crinkled in amusement. They had talked late into the night, reminiscing on wonderful times shared with Ereinion. Yesterday and today were Remembrance Days. It was always a difficult time of year especially for Elrond. Talk had given way to more pleasurable activities. Their lips met again in shared joy.

"The door?" He gasped in worry.

"It is closed, but I would hear Arwen's knock." Their four year old had only recently moved to her own bed, a process done with much fanfare after her birthday celebration a few weeks ago. She had not been very eager to leave the comfort of her parent's bed. The innocent and engaging toddler had panache for stumbling into harrowing situations. Such young elflings were always oblivious to obvious dangers, but this seemed to be even more the case for the little elleth. They had deemed it prudent to keep her in their room for an extra year.

"It is not that early. How much time do you think we have?" He traced the outer form of her ear, a move that sent shivers through her. In response, she pushed him backwards onto the pillow and kissed him ardently. She was a bit breathless by the time they broke the kiss.

"You are right, it is late for Arwen. Perhaps I should check." She breathed in his scent. It was of Sandalwood and a hint of chocolate and was utterly intoxicating. Elrond closed his eyes and focused on the bond with their daughter.

"She is awake. I sense frustration." He sank wearily back into the pillow as Celebrian rose from the bed. He was thankful for any stolen moment. Life had been overwhelming of late.

"Rest a little longer. I will check on our wayward toddler."

"Too quiet. That always means trouble." Elrond sighed and pulled the blanket up over his chest. He had pulled on sleep pants when he had risen during the night to clean up but had left his shirt off to indulge in the heavenly feel of his beloved's touch upon his skin. He quashed that blissful line of thinking for fear that he might not make it out of bed. When he opened his eyes, Celebrian was dressed in her nightgown and was pulling on a robe. She smiled brightly at him, a smile that renewed his earlier thought. Then she walked out of their bedroom and through their sitting room. He heard the door open. A crash and a moment of silence followed before Arwen's wails filled the air.

"It is not nice to listen at key holes." Celebrian scooped the child up in her arms and the cries grew louder as they approached. Elrond gasped slightly as he felt the power that the child drew from her Naneth. It was said that elven couples gave much of themselves to their children. Elrond did not recall it being so draining with the twins, but perhaps in the sleep deprived blur that was the twin's first ten years, he had forgotten. Neither of them knew how much time had passed before Celebrian gratefully lay the sobbing child on her husband's chest.

"You are cold my little Gwilwileth (butterfly)." Elrond soothed in his melodic tenor as the sobbing child clamored beneath the covers. Cold hands chilled his warm chest. He focused his soothing healing song towards the child. Arwen was comforted and strengthened by the combined song and power of her parents. Before long, the three of them were lost in an exhausted doze.

"Master Elrond?" When Elrond next opened his eyes he was surprised to see the Mistress Silsilalda assessing him. The chief healer and administrator of the healing school of Imladris was a long time colleague of his. A blush spread over his cheeks as he noted that Arwen was still perched on his bare chest. "No need for that." Silsi teased. "The elfling is in a growth spurt and needs you both in ways that while unusual are not unheard of among our people."

"Celebrian?"

"She has yet to awaken, but I have already checked her and she is well." Silsi's eyes were piercing in their assessment. After an awkward pause, Silsi continued. "You are both exhausted. Perhaps it would be wise to have someone else lead the remembrance ceremony this afternoon."

"How did you know to check on us? What time is it?"

"Erestor noticed your absence and came by to check on you. I saw the stool at the door and the bruise near Arwen's left eye. What has your little one gotten herself into this time?"

"And I thought the twins were a handful." Erestor's amused voice sounded from somewhere across the room, but Elrond did not want to risk waking his daughter. "The trade delegation from Bree left this morning as planned. I trust you will now take it easy for the next few months. Arwen is obviously not ready to relinquish her hold over her parents."

"Is Arwen well? I sense turmoil and confusion." Elrond trusted Silsi to give him a true assessment.

"An insatiable curiosity as well as a headstrong nature to do everything for herself." Celebrian said quietly as she knew that Elrond worried that their treasured little daughter had inherited less than stellar attributes of his mixed heritage. "My Naneth laughed and said I drove them to exhaustion in my childhood."

"Perhaps we can ask her for more details as well as for their advice as to how to keep this inquisitive child safe without stifling her creativity." Elrond suggested as ran his hand over the beautiful dark curls and sent a silent prayer to Elbereth.

"Each child is a new puzzle and challenge for the parents. Nature and nurture both hold sway." Silsilalda soothed as she ran her hands over Arwen's small figure. "I sense confusion as well, which might have something to do with getting used to her new sleeping arrangements or might stem from something else. She shows an unusual perceptiveness of people's feelings, much like I remember from Elwing. Perhaps she senses the sadness of these days of remembrance and it makes her fearful."

"She was so cold." Celebrian worried and was always watchful. She had seen tiny mortal children succumb to childhood illnesses despite the best efforts of her husband and Mistress Silsilalda. Dangers were much greater for tiny bodies. The twins had never acquired any colds or mortal illnesses during their young childhood. The lung fever that had sickened Elrohir would have been a danger to any elf that had breathed in similar amount of river water and he had recovered as quickly as any elf. "I try to check on her several times each night but I think the child kicks off all her blankets the moment that I leave the room."

"She is healthy and well loved. Do not create things to worry about." Silsilalda smiled for there were likely to be more than enough real adventures with these peredhil.

"Will you bring Arwen with you to the ceremony?" Erestor asked. "It is short notice to ask someone to take your places. You will need to be ready in two hours."

"I think it would be best for Arwen to remain inside." Celebrian did not want her daughter to venture outside on this brisk fall day. "Anhen and Bredeli will be watching a handful of children during the ceremony. Several of Arwen's friends will be there."

"If she has sensed the sadness of this occasion, it would be best to talk with her about it right after the ceremony." Elrond stroked the precious little head gently. "But if she has not sensed anything, certainly going to the ceremony would stir such thoughts."

"Then I will let Anhen know that Arwen is coming." Erestor repeated. "Would you like a nursemaid to come and watch her while you get ready?"

"No, we will take turns." Celebrian decided. She was ever watchful of their daughter as if she had foreseen something. "If you would excuse us?"

"I am glad you are both well my Lord and Lady." Silsilalda smiled at Master Elrond's grimace and took her leave with Erestor following close behind.

"They need more help." Silsi whispered. "That child is a handful."

"Every child is a handful." Erestor smiled as he remembered how he and his wife struggled with their own.

"Yes, but Celebrian confided that she dreamed of Arwen in danger."

"What?" Erestor gasped in surprise. It was clear how much his friends loved their child. "Now I am even more surprised that she suggested to leave Arwen in the care of others during the ceremony."

"They are exhausted. The diplomatic meetings were ill timed."

"Mortals believe treaties should be revisited every ten years."

"Such a short time to us." Silsi shook her head in disbelief. "Our Lord looks nearly at the end of his rope. This happened much later with the twins." Silsi commented as they both laughed.

"They accepted more help in the twin's case. But do not worry, the calvary is on its way from Lothlórien."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Arwen." Anhen smiled at her charge and noted how weary Lady Celebrian appeared. She squatted down to get closer to eye level with the child. Anhen could see Arwen's bright silver eyes assessing this new situation. "My name is Anhen. You remember Bredeli. She helped your Adar with the bubbles on the playground last month."

"I like bubbles." A smile lit the child's whole face.

"We were going to make leaf prints to decorate the windows today. Would you like to help us?" She watched the silver eyes look toward the table where elflings and a few children of men were already playing. The smile faded. Arwen turned back to her Naneth.

"Nana, I want to go with you."

"I will only be a few hours." Celebrian leaned down to kiss the crown of her daughter's head. "Can you make a leaf print for the window in Ada's study? He always treasures your creations. I know it will make him smile."

"No, I want to go with you."

"It is cold outside and we will be standing for most of the long ceremony. It is not a place for elflings." Celebrian picked her daughter up and gave her a hug and kiss. "I will be back soon and you can help me learn how to make such prints." The dark head nodded ever so slightly in agreement.

"Come Arwen, you can pick the leaves you want to use. Bredeli and I gathered leaves of all colors, shapes, and sizes." Anhen gently grasped the small fingers and led the elleth away from her Naneth. Celebrian smiled and waved goodbye. "What is your favorite color?"

"Where are the leaves?" Arwen's voice was small as if now resigned to her fate. Bredeli placed a caring hand on Arwen's shoulder. Separation was always difficult for young elfings to deal with.

"We have them in a bin by the window. My favorites are the yellow leaves of the tulip tree and the reds of maples. These orange and green oval leaves are from either the pecan or the butternut tree." Several of the other children came over to greet Arwen. They knew each other from the playground. Anhen watched the small child look over the leaves and shake her head.

"The ovals are from the elm in Nana's garden." Arwen stated authoritatively although something outside seemed to catch the child's attention.

"You think so?" Anhen returned. "Perhaps you want to chose some of the elm leaves for your picture?" Silver eyes turned their full attention towards her. The caregiver shivered slightly at that probing look. No, she must be imagining it. This was just a small child, barely two and a half feet tall. Arwen turned back to the bin and picked out several leaves, each of a different size and shape but all in the deep reds and rich oranges of the season. "Next we will chose crayon colors and paper." She motioned towards the tables but the child remained as if frozen by the window.

"Arwen is something wrong?" Bredeli crossed over to the child and motioned for Anhen to continue to the table. She kept her voice low and soothing. She had cared for the child several times before when the Lord and Lady needed to attend adult functions. Wide, fearful eyes met hers. "What is wrong dear?" She pulled the little one into a hug.

"Why are all those warriors out there? Why do they carry swords and bows?" The child whispered fearfully and accepted the hug. Bredeli looked out the window at the garden, which while painted in the golds and oranges of autumn and was only occupied by the gardener.

"There is no one there, Arwen. Look it is just Lotlien the gardener."


	2. Chapter 2 Hopes and dreams

_Xxxxxxxxx year 245, Third Age xxxxxxxxX_

"The book flattens your leaves between the papers. Has anyone squashed the dough flat with a rolling pin?" Arwen looked up at the teacher, Lady Bredeli, who had asked the question and then she looked back down on the book that pressed paper over her artistically arranged leaves.

"I rolled dough to make cookies." Gaerlas shouted cheerfully. Other children chimed in with their stories. Next tins of colored wax sticks were passed around. Little hands anxiously grasped the sticks. Cries of "oh" and "ah" followed. The coloring sticks also colored hands and cheeks. The teachers hurried to remove the books and little fingers were busy coloring on the paper that covered the leaves.

"_The council will meet at the second hour after lunch." _Arwen watched the elves in uniform at the window. She could not understand everything they said. But no one else seemed to see these strangers.

"Arwen, what color will you try first?" Anhen's question interrupted her observations of these mysterious elves.

"_If only Anhen and Bredeli would leave her alone! Why Anhen could help Lagorhul! Then she could go follow these elves. She could find out what they were up to." _Arwen wished. As if in answer, Anhen turned her attention to the little ellon, who was coloring with two colors at once. Gleeful at the stroke of fortune, Arwen wished again. This time, she wanted to be a spy like Erestor had described in his stories. She wished she could fade into the background like a ghost unseen. _"I am a spy."_ She decided. _"Ada will know what is happening. I must find Ada!" _Not a child nor teacher looked in her direction. No one noticed as she glided towards the open door. _"They can not see me." _The mysterious elves were slowly walking in her direction. She snuck out the door and hid behind the wide columns outside.

"_Elrond was inspecting the troops." _One of the elves she was following said. The other elf wore a tunic with a blue stone clasp that was decorated with many golden stars. She liked the stars. Ada's Ada was a star. She liked looking at her Daerada's star even if she could not meet him. So she decided to follow the star elf when the two chose different paths. It was hard to keep up. He walked so fast. She followed him down the great stairs and into the Hall. She screamed at the sight of all the warriors.

"_Where was Ada? Where was Nana?" _ No one seemed to hear her sobs.

"Ada! Ada!" Arwen called but no one looked in her direction. A familiar silver figure approached and spoke to the star elf she had been following. "Daerada!" Arwen ran up to him but had to jump out of the way or he would have stepped on her. Arwen shivered with fear. She had never seen her Daerada dressed as a warrior. His hair was tightly braided back away from his face. His expression was grim and serious, not the kind and gentle smile she was used to. Tears slipped from her eyes as her beloved Daerada turned away as if he had not even seen her. The star elf spoke to some other warriors before turning towards the great doors. Arwen was not allowed to go outside alone yet.

"_But I am not alone. Perhaps he was the leader of 'ladris before Ada." _She reasoned as she hurried to keep up with him. They walked through Nana's garden, but all the flowers were missing. There was only the circle of Ada's herbs. She was even more scared when they crossed into what should have been the playground. Instead of swings and a sandbox there were tents as far as she could see. So many warriors! She tried to keep an eye on the tall star elf.

"Ada!" She saw her Ada and ran to him. He was dressed in worn leathers, the kind he favored when working in the garden or when assessing the fields with the farmers.

"Elrond, I have been looking for you."

"My King." Ada bowed and smiled. Arwen had never met a King before. "What do you need?"

"Show me the view from the falls. I would like to see it again before I leave." The King clapped her Ada on the shoulder as if they were good friends.

"Ada!" She called and tried to grab his robes. She screamed when her hands touched air instead of the fabric she was sure was before her.

_Xxxxxxxxx Remembrance Ceremony, 245 Third Age xxxxxxxxX_

The ceremonies were always held in this special spot because the voices echoed off the high cliffs like the answering voices of loved ones long lost. Elrond, Celebrian, and Erestor took turns reading the long list of names. Lindir conducted the musician and began to sing tributes to the fallen. Few could hold back their tears. Elrond wept silently, his soul praying to Elbereth that these dear ones would find peace and healing. He felt Celebrian's sorrow through their bond and pulled her closer now that their duties were completed. Surprisingly, she shivered in his hold. He turned his thoughts to hers.

"_Is something wrong beloved?" _As soon as the thought left his mind, they both turned to focus inwards on their bond to their children. The twins were well. Arwen had been sad and disappointed at being left in the care of others. But now it was not disappointment that they sensed, it was terror.

"_I will go check on her. Will you see if?" _Celebrian could not complete the thought but it did not matter. For Elrond knew exactly what she feared.

"_I will go to the falls." _He squeezed her hands momentarily. Then she hurried away. Elrond turned to whisper to Erestor.

"Something is wrong with Arwen. We need to go check on her."

"Of course Mellon-nin." Erestor whispered in return. "Go, I will make your excuses." Elrond turned and hurried towards the pathway to the middle falls. It was where Celebrian had seen Arwen in a dream.

_Xxxxxxxxx End of the second age xxxxxxxxX_

"You still plan to travel back to Mithlond tomorrow? The roads are perilous." Elrond questioned.

"Elendil's sons are traveling by sea with half of their forces. We will meet and travel back here together." Gil-Galad knew his presence there was not really necessary; however, he could not allay this feeling that this would be his last visit to his home. "There are a few more things I need to take care of before we set out towards Mordor."

"As in the singular 'I' or the official 'we'." Elrond turned piercing silver eyes towards his King, mentor and close friend. Gil-Galad gave nothing away. No, this was his burden to carry.

"No need to read so much into things. Perhaps I wish to coax a tune from the chalumeau in the guise of the musician Glawróvan." Gil-Galad ruffled Elrond's hair eliciting the desired grunt of disapproval. His former councilor had matured into a great Lord of his people, but Gil-Galad still enjoyed reminding him not to take things too seriously. He greatly missed their forays in Mithlond incognito. Once in a while, they would indulge in an evening without the trappings of their office. As the musicians, Tinumán and Glawróvan they were able to laugh and relax without the ever present pressure of leadership. Their guards and security never did catch on to that ruse.

"Ereinion," Elrond switched to Gil-Gilad's epessë, a name only used by his closest friends. "It is far too dangerous for you to venture forth without a guard."

"And it was fine for me to venture forth with just you armed with a harp?" Gil-Galad teased. "We have faced so many wars together. This is another one with all its inherent dangers. We must"

"We must spend time breathing in the scents and beauty of this world, so that it can sustain our spirits in times of despair." Elrond repeated Ereinion's advice from an age ago.

"See what wisdom comes from your King!" Gil-Galad laughed as he slapped Elrond on the back. "I treasured our musical outings."

"As did I." Elrond whispered. "After this war, we will have to don those persona again."

"From your lips to Eru's ears." Gil-Galad said as they continued walking down from the middle waterfalls. The valley below them was already filled with warriors and more would arrive in the next six months before the combined forces would depart towards war. Soft sobs reached Gil-Galad's ears, but when he paused and looked around, he could not locate their source. Elrond, normally well attuned to such things, given his work as a healer had not noticed anything and was already some steps ahead.

"Ereinion?" Elrond turned with an inquiring expression on his face but no sign that he could hear the child's cries, which were quite substantial now. Gil-Galad kept his face carefully blank as he answered his Herald.

"Go on with out me. Perhaps a slight delay in my appearance will make the council behave with more manners." Elrond smiled at the unlikely possibility.

"As you wish." He shook his head and continued down the path. Gil-Galad watched him for a moment then turned back to fine the source of the cry. It did not take much detective work until he was standing near its origin; however, there was no one at the overhang for the waterfalls. He knelt where the child must be sobbing and reached out with his mind. The surrounding air was suddenly cold and stagnant. A shiver of remembrance trembled through him. Visions he had experienced in abundance of late. All had been dark and foreboding. He often prayed to Elbereth and Irmo for some dreams of hope, some indication that their fight would not end in vain.

"Ada, Ada, Ada." The words were punctuated with sobs. A dark haired toddler suddenly appeared before him. He reached out for her, for the little child was much too close to the edge of the platform. She shrieked as he picked her up. She was a little wisp of a girl, perhaps only three or four years old with dark hair and familiar silver eyes. He had only met three people with such eyes and only one still resided in these lands.

"All is well little one." He held his friend's precious daughter to his chest. Your Ada will be here soon."

"You took Ada away." She struggled and small fists tapped his chest. "I saw you walking. I followed you. Why did Ada not come?" She sobbed anew.

"Are you allowed out here on your own?" Gil-Galad pushed the dark hair behind a well-defined elven ear. So, his dear friend would find his soul mate. Happiness rose in his heart.

_Xxxxxxxxx year 245, Third Age xxxxxxxxX_

Elrond heart caught in his throat as he climbed to where the look out was for the second waterfall. His daughter seemed to be suspended in air and appeared to be crying, although no sound was audible.

"Arwen!" Elrond reached for his daughter, who immediately turned from the strangers grasp and shivering snuggled deep into her Adar's embrace. Her fear and confusion were palpable. "Ada's here. Everything is going to be all right my little Gwilwileth. All is well Arwen." Elrond focused his soothing, healing song on his daughter's terrified form. He might have stumbled had not the tall figure emerged from thin air. Strong arms guided Elrond to a sit on a safe bench a comfortable distance from the falls edge. Elrond looked up in shock as he met the eyes that belonged to his King, Mentor, and father figure.

"Ereinion!" Slack-jawed and now shivering with cold from the vision, Elrond could only gape as Gil-Galad anointed his forehead with a kiss and stroked Arwen's dark curls. But what kind of vision was this?

"You do not know how much hope this vision brings me." He sat down next to Elrond and pulled the Peredhel into a hug.

"But" Elrond stuttered.

"Shhh, there is no need to tell me what happens in the war I am about to embark on. Eru has sent me far too many dreams about that. Just tell me, who is the Naneth of this precious and precocious child?"

"Celebrian," Elrond breathed, still nearly speechless in shock.

"Celebrian!" Gil-Galad repeated gleefully, his eyes alight with pleasure. "So, my match making was successful." The child's sobs gradually subsided as the overwhelmed little head rested against her Adar's neck. "Fatherhood becomes you. So how did this little one escape her minders? Did she inherit your gift of subterfuge?" A dark look passed over Elrond's face. Ereinion laughed. His laughter was rich and deep, a sound that had not been heard in years. It sent waves of happiness through Elrond, waves that in turned calmed Arwen.

"The lesser guards swore that you could disappear. Rumor had it that you had Lúthien's gift to cloak yourself in other forms. Not something that I believed, although I did note that those guarding you were prone to distractions."

"That is not true." Elrond feigned ignorance, but his lips curved into a small smile.

"The most experienced guards – Cirulian and that Avari decided you had a gift for inducing distractions in those around you. Indiriel witnessed several incidents and concurred. Perhaps that is more accurate. Am I wrong to say that this one -"

"Arwen," Elrond supplied.

"That Arwen has inherited this particular gift?" Ereinion gently fingered one of the child's exquisite curls. He laughed as he watched recognition bloom in Elrond's eyes. "Ah, my dear friend you have your work cut out for you! Do you and Celebrian have any other children?"

"We survived twin sons." A gentle smile spread over the Peredhel's face. "Elladan and Elrohir. They are a hundred and fifteen already and visiting their Grandparents in Lothlórien."

"Twins!" Gil-Galad's grin widened with delight. "I hope some day to tell them stories about you and Elros. I have thousands to tell. I have just lacked the proper audience."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forgive me my Lady." Bredeli was distraught. She had never lost track of one of her charges before. "One minute she was sitting at the table making prints and the next minute she was gone. None of the other children nor Anhen or I noticed anything. I sent word for the guard as soon as I noticed she was missing."

"We will talk more later. Just care for the other children. We will find Arwen." Celebrian tried to keep the fear from her voice. "I am going to check our rooms."

"The guards are checking around the grounds and some have gone to the ceremony." Glorfindel followed Celebrian, who was nearly running now.

"Arwen!" She burst in to Arwen's room. There was no sign of the child in either her bedroom nor in their bedroom. She grabbed the wool throw cover from the chair. If Arwen had ventured outside without her cloak, she would be cold.

"Can you call Elrond to see if he found anything?" Glorfindel suggested as he tried to calm the overwrought Mother.

"Yes, yes." Celebrian shivered with fear and nearly fell. She sat down on the bed, closed her eyes, and reached out through their bond. She followed the strong strands of their bond to try to contact him. She felt terror and nearly cried out.

"Celebrian, I sense he is well. But I cannot reach him. Focus and see if you can sense where he is." Glorfindel soothed, for his age long friendship with Elrond had forged a strong bond between them. The Golden warrior leaned down and took Celebrian's hands firmly in his own. "Deep breaths. Try again." She followed his advice and reached out with her senses. The strong fear remained but this time she could sense that it came from Arwen. She felt Elrond's soothing song and the bubbly joy of the waterfalls. She sensed other feelings too, feelings of awe and wonder, of love and sadness.

"I know where they are." She rose now with confidence. They hurried out through her garden and across the playground to the winding path to the waterfalls. So intent was she on her destination that she did not notice Glorfindel's clipped orders to the guards, nor did she note how he stopped to exchange words with Erestor. Graceful and fleet of foot, she practically flew over the rocky trail that ascended the Cliffside. She gasped when she came upon her dear ones, who sat as if entranced on the bench beside the lookout. Arwen's eyes were slits, a sign of great weariness. Elrond's eyes were wide and stared unblinking ahead. These were signs of a vision, Celebrian registered. She had observed similar signs when her Naneth experienced visions. The only movements were their gentle in and outtakes of their breath and slight shivers due to the chill air. She draped the wool blanket over them. As she did so, another figure slid into focus.

"Ereinion!" She gaped at the tall figure that materialized before her.

"May Eru bless and keep you all safe." Ereinion kissed his cousin's cheek then the vision faded. Celebrian raised her hand to her cheek, where a slight chill radiated.

"Ereinion," she exclaimed again in amazement. Glorfindel bent before them and ran his hands over Arwen and Elrond. They were both shivering with cold.

"Was it a vision?" He questioned as Elrond blinked, obviously disoriented though his eyes sparkled with joy.

"A vision and yet not." Elrond whispered as he kissed Arwen's head. The little silver eyes closed although the child whispered for her Nana.

"Nana's right here, my darling." Celebrian soothed as she lifted Arwen from her Ada's arms and wrapped the blanket snuggly around her. She focused her spirit, warm, comforting and nurturing towards the sleepy child then bent to kiss her husband. The question, _"Are you well?" _was asked and answered in a single glance and nod. She rose with Arwen safe in her arms. "A warm drink by a roaring fire is in order."

"I am glad to find you both unharmed. I sense a story that needs to be told." Glorfindel's bright smile lit the space. Elrond gladly accepted Glorfindel's aid as he rose.

"A story and then some." Elrond voice held melancholy. "And perhaps Arwen has some emerging talents that will make it more challenging to protect her."

"Stories I look forward to hearing once you are ensconced near a fire sipping warm tea or perhaps something stronger."


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

Glorfindel led the shivering Peredhel up to the family quarters. Once Elrond was wrapped in a blanket, Glorfindel turned his attention to stoking the fire. It was not long before Celebrian came in cradling a sleepy sated Arwen. Although Celebrian had nearly weaned the toddler, he imagined she must have nursed the child to calm her. A tiny thumb was lodged between the red lips comforting the sleepy Princess. Glorfindel smiled. Only a small circle of survivors from Gondolin, Doriath and Sirion thought of the Peredhel as 'their Prince'. Therefore Arwen was naturally 'their long awaited Princess'.

"Ada!" Silver jewel eyes opened briefly as Celebrian sat down next to her husband. Exquisite little fingers reached out to hold one of Ada's long slender digits as Celebrian transferred her precious bundle to her husbands waiting arms.

"Suilad (greetings) little Gwilwileth (butterfly). Have you folded your wings and decided to rest awhile on a little log?" Elrond's greeting evoked a quiet giggle.

"You are not a log, Ada." A sing-song voice protested.

"I will be watching over you as you sleep my heart." Elrond kissed her brow.

"Will we see Erie again?" Arwen whispered. They prayed never to have to explain what had happened to Ereinion until their daughter was much older.

"Not for awhile unless we meet him again in dreams." Her sadness was palpable.

"I like him. He has a nice laugh." She murmured. "He loves you."

"He loves you too." Of that he had no doubt.

"Who else loves me?" It was their game.

"Nana loves you." Celebrian smiled and sat down next to them. She handed Elrond a glass of Miruvor.

"Ada loves you." Elrond took a small sip.

"Glorfindel loves you." The warrior still sat tending the fire.

"Daeradar and Daernaneth love you as do Elrohir and Elladan."

"Coming soon?" Their angel whispered. Her beloved brothers had been absent since early summer.

"Soon." Celebrian stroked the dark head and started to hum a lullaby. "Sleep sell-nin (my daughter)." Glorfindel wished for more skill at painting faces, for a portrait of this moment would be priceless. They waited as Celebrian's melody sent the precious elleth into a deep slumber. Silence reined as the small breathes evened out. Glorfindel rose and poured himself a little wine from the decanter on the low credenza.

"Did you really see Gil-Galad?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Elrond answered quietly and paused. Both Celebrian and Glorfindel waited for him to elaborate. "When I reached the lookout, my heart nearly stopped. Arwen seemed to be suspended in thin air. I gathered her into my arms, and Ereinion appeared at my side to steady me." He relayed the story, pausing at times to sip Miruvor or stroke Arwen's head.

"I draped the blanket over you. The moment I touched you, Ereinion slid into focus." Celebrian touched her cheek. "He kissed me and wished us well."

"A shared vision!" Glorfindel shook his head in amazement. "How can that be?" None of them had an answer to that. "And how did this little one manage to escape her minders?"

"As to that, I have a theory." Elrond was suddenly serious as he stroked Arwen's dark curls.

"I have a theory too." Glorfindel chuckled. "If the rumors among Gil-Galad's guards are anywhere near the truth, we should be thankful that the twins did not inherit that particular talent."

"Oh? Pray tell." Celebrian was intrigued.

"Soon," Elrond promised. "But perhaps first, we should ask Arwen." A yawn broke up Celebrian's reply.

"The first order of business is for you both to rest." Glorfindel noted the dark circles under both parents' eyes. "Am I right to assume that this event will cause you to backtrack on your plan to settle Arwen in her own room?" The couple rose with Arwen tucked safely in her Ada's arms.

"At least for the next few days." Celebrian replied. "I think it will take me some time to get over today's shock."

Xxxxxxx_x At the Stables__ xxxxxxxX_

"I won!" Elladan declared as he coaxed his steed to slow to a cantor in the circular path that surrounded the stables. His brother was not far behind.

"So you did!" Erestor greeted them. His son Eruingal stood beside him. "Welcome home my young Lords. I take the party from Lothlórien will be here momentarily."

"They are just behind us." Elladan said as he looked around expectantly. His parents always greeted them at the stables, a fact that the twins had always tried to figure out. "Where is Adar? Surely, we have not surprised them?"

"Your parents are resting." Erestor did not care to elaborate. He doubted that Arwen had slept for more than an hour or two at a time over the last three days. He had not seen his Lord and Lady today, but they, no doubt, would not be at their best.

"Are they injured?" Concern rang as two voices asked the same question. Both dismounted quickly from their steeds. The stable hands approached to help.

"They are well. It is only that caring for your sister is draining." Erestor informed them. "But let us greet your Grandparents and their escort. Then we can tend to the horses."

_Xxxxxxxx_ _Family wing of the Last Homely House xxxxxxxX_

"I knocked but they do not answer their door. I do not wish to disturb them, especially if Arwen is sleeping." Elladan told his grandparents. The twins had washed and dressed for dinner. Galadriel smiled serenely and reassured him.

"There is no need for concern. You and Elrohir should go eat. We will check on your parents shortly." They watched the twins disappear down the hall before turning the ornate handle to enter the master suite. The sitting room was empty, although the swish and creak of a rocking chair emanated from the bedroom.

"Celebrian?" Galadriel called out. There was no response. Celeborn looked similarly surprised. The quietly moved to the bedroom door to peer inside. Celebrian lay asleep in the bed, although her arm stretched out with her hand resting on Elrond's knee. The Peredhel craddled Arwen in the rocker on the far side of the bed. His hair was unbound, and he was obviously dressed for bed. For ellyn, it was a sight that only lovers or close family ever saw.

"Elrond?" Galadriel called again as Celeborn moved to check on their daughter. The silence was unsettling.

"Celebrian?" He gently laid his hand on her head to assess her. "She is deep in healing sleep. And Elrond?" Galadriel moved to the other side of the bed stepping firmly to make noise. The little family sat as if entranced. Yet she sensed some connection that she was beyond her ability to hear.

"Elrond?" She called more loudly as she touched his check. Silver eyes blinked open dazedly and almost immediately the little one started to sob then cry as she caught sight of her Grandfather.

"Forgive me, I did not hear you come in. I was singing Arwen a lullaby." Elrond's eyes were bloodshot. Arwen shrieked with fright and buried her head in her Adar's tunic.

_"I heard no song."_ Celeborn commented mind-to-mind.

"Do not fear my little one." Elrond's voice was soft and Galadriel thought she heard Celebrian's voice too.

"Do you not remember your Daeradar?" Celeborn knelt next to the rocker.

"Daeradar was angry." Arwen cried.

"That was not real, Arwen. It was a waking dream." Elrond's voice belied his weariness. "Here is your Daeradar."

"I love you very much child." Both Galadriel and Celeborn were taken aback by the child's fear.

"You were singing?" Galadriel's voice was calm although both she and Celeborn were perplexed.

"I like Ada's songs." Arwen gripped her father closely while pointedly avoiding her gaze. Galadriel rephrased her question.

"What were you singing?" Arwen peered out from her Adar's protective embrace. Little fingers touched Celeborn's silver braids. She shivered with fear.

"Daeradar can take out his braids. Ellyn prefer to keep our hair bound. It makes it safer when we are working or hunting." Elrond explained calmly to the unsettled child.

"Or going to war." Arwen shivered convulsively.

"We live in times of peace little one." Celeborn smiled soothingly.

"Come Undómiel, shall we take out Daeradar's braids together?" Galadriel held out her arm. "Then you can open one of the presents we brought you."

"Presents?" A shy smile lit the beauty's face. Galadriel picked up her treasured granddaughter and sent love and strength into the little one through her touch. Celeborn rose beside them.

"Suilad (Greetings) my precious little one." Celeborn stroked Arwen's hair as the three of them moved out of the bedroom to give Celebrian and Elrond time to dress. It was clear that Arwen would not permit them to go far.

"We will be with you in a few moments." Celebrian's voice was soft.

_Xxxxxxxx_ _The Great Hall xxxxxxxX_

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Eruingal waved from a table in the corner. Many of their friends sat there including Thollas, councilor Merwen's grandson, several of their classmates, as well as Silsilalda's daughters. The formal head table was unadorned and empty. There would be no need for them to make excuses in ordered to join their friends.

"I am glad that there is no formal dinner tonight." Elladan commented to his brother as they made a beeline for their coveted space.

"Welcome back! We missed you." Lindir announced. Silsilalda's daughters Hwíniest and Ivoriel sat next to him. Elladan bent to kiss Ivoriel on the cheek as Hwíniest feigned affront. It was a long-standing joke among them.

"It is good to be back."

"Did you not enjoy your visit? I heard Lothlórien is lovely." Hwíniest longed to travel.

"It was nice to spend time there. Especially now that we are considered of age." Elrohir and Elladan shared a conspiratorial smile. "But it is always good to come home, although we have yet to see Arwen and our parents."

"I heard that Arwen got into some trouble." Elladan added.

"She somehow managed to escape from the children's room during the Remembrance Day ceremonies." Eruingal explained. "They found her wandering up by the waterfall."

"So far?" Elrohir gasped.

"That is quite a talent to traverse such a distance. I do not think even we could have managed such a feat at the tender age of four." Elladan was impressed. His tiny sister stood perhaps two and a half feet tall. He could hardly imagine her getting into any mischief.

"Do not encourage her." Glorfindel approached with a tray in hand. "May I join you?" The younger elves all encouraged him to join them, but they immediately adopted more formal manners.

"I will have none of that." Glorfindel grinned as he began eating. "But seriously, Arwen gave us all quite a fright. It will be many years before she understands that some things are dangerous. So, please do not encourage her until she is at least twenty."

"By then, she will be too tall to be overlooked and will not be able to slip out stealthily." Elladan quipped. Glorfindel was not about to enlighten them on their current theory of how Arwen avoided detection. He could not imagine what might have happened if the twins had discovered they had inherited such abilities. It would be wise to change the subject. "By the way the March warden sent me his evaluation of your warrior abilities."

The comment brought all conversation at the table to a halt. It was admirable that the twins allowed none of their anxiety to show on their faces, although he recognized the twinge of worry in their eyes.

"He did put us through our paces." Elladan said slowly.

"And I hear you joined a patrol for two weeks on the border." Glorfindel returned solemnly but then broke into a smile. "The March warden said your skills were solid and, while you both favored the sword, your skill with the bow was more than adequate. That is veritably gushing praise from the staid March warden. I am proud of you both."

"Does this mean we are being promoted?" Elladan inquired enthusiastically.

"Will we have regular standing on the duty rooster?" Elrohir asked. Novice warriors were not allowed to patrol the outer boarders or visit settlements.

"I believe so, although I expect your Adar will make the official announcement. As to your duties, they lie beyond that of a regular warrior. Your diplomatic training will also come into play." Glorfindel paused for effect. He knew the twins would be ecstatic at the next assignment. "I believe that your Adar is considering sending you on your first diplomatic mission to Greenwood."

"To Greenwood!" Elladan said joyously. Their friends were duly impressed.

"Although should your sister more regularly escape her minders, you might be called to guard her for the next few years."

_Xxxxxxxx_ _Guest rooms xxxxxxxX_

"I know not what it portends." The Lady of Light brushed out her golden hair in front of the mirror. They were back in the chambers that they usually occupied when visiting Imladris. Their dinner and the subsequent revelations were most unsettling. "What is it husband mine? You draw connections between Arwen and ancient memories."

"If it stems from a similar cause, rest and time is all that is needed." Celeborn gently extracted the brush from his wife's hand. Then he drew it slowly and deliberately through her tresses, pausing to run his fingers through the strands. Galadriel fell silent, knowing that her silver spouse found drew comfort in this simple act. He never rushed to speak, and she knew the words that would come would be carefully considered. "We worried for Elu, Melian and their babe. It was weeks that they spent nearly comatose rising only for the needs of the body. Maiar are not singular beings. Their song connects them in ways unfathomable. This heritage awakened late in Elrond and Elros only after they were surrounded by songs of the warrior Maiar." Galadriel remembered the stories from Ereinion.

"Her fate may not be that of Lúthien." Galadriel discerned her husband's fear.

"She looks much like her ancestor." Celeborn's words hitched.

"If it pains you too much, we need not stay."

"How could we do anything but love her?" Celeborn silently wished that his dearest daughter had fallen in love with someone besides the singular peredhel, although there was no doubt that Celebrian and Elrond were deeply in love. But all too easily, they could lose their treasured grandchildren to the choice.


End file.
